


Hidden Behind Lies

by rwdaf



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Angst, Phandom - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwdaf/pseuds/rwdaf
Summary: "All I want is you."





	Hidden Behind Lies

Dan was immature to say the least, and he knew that. He broke promises and trusts of people who he wasn't sure he could ever get back. He played life to freely and now it was getting him back in the worst way imaginable.

Walking down the road, the only source of light coming from the streetlamps, as snow drifted from the sky around him. Each snowflake seemed to fall blissfully, yet none landing on Dan himself, only only on the road around him casting a blanket of white. His footprints remained in the snow with each step that he took. A simple reminder of where he just had been, but nothing ahead of him. For it was perfect and unbroken, unlike himself.

Sighing, he watched his breath show as a cloud like substance but fade into thin air. His mind was racing at a thousand thoughts per second. All having a common theme.  _ Him.  _ Dan wasn't sure how it happened, but he knew one thing. He was utterly and hopelessly in love with Phil, but Phil didn't love him back anymore, at least he told Dan this.

It took him too long to realize this, and he had no way of fixing what he had done. The fight they had nights before played over and over in his mind, never letting him have a moment to rest and cure his weary mind.

_ "No Dan. I'm tired of the games and the lies." Phil yelled from across the lounge. "You don't love me and you never will." _

_ Dan watches as Phil stared at him in disbelief. It hurt knowing Phil thought he hadn’t changed, it hurt more knowing that he had. Shaking his head Dan felt tears slowly start forming in his eyes. His hands were shaking as he watched Phil. Doubt was the only thing in his mind in this time. He doubted Phil would ever trust him again, ever give him a chance to change again. _

_ "Phil, I-"  _ _   
_

_ "No, just - just stop Dan!" Phil snapped, tears stinging the back of his eyes, making their way to hide in the barricades of his water line. "I trusted you. I gave you a chance, especially after everything in high school." _

_ "Phil, high school was four years ago." _

_ "And you still haven't grown up Dan! You- you say you love me but run back to everyone else that's ever found their way into your fucking pants." _

_ Dan sighed letting his head hand shamefully. Every word that spewed from Phil's tongue was true. Despite them graduating four years ago Dan hasn't changed. He still slept around and ran back to old lovers who he forgot about. It killed him to face the truth. But the truth was right in front of him and he couldn't run from it this time. _

_ "Get out." Phil muttered quietly, turning to look out the window. Looking at Dan sent a pain through him that he couldn't bear any longer. _

_ "Phil," Dan started, staring at him in disbelief. Phil's flat was always a safe place for him. Phil never minded when Dan came over, even if he did sneak in during the night because he couldn't sleep. Never once has Phil ever kicked him out of his house, yet he was now. "Please Phil. I - I love you. I want to make this work with us! I- I promise I can try but you have to give me a chance." _

_ "I gave you one too many chances Dan. I'm not going back." Phil spoke heading past Dan, "Oh and one other thing? I don't love you like I did yesterday." _

Sighing, Dan kicked up some snow, watching it fall back to the ground momentarily. It seemed as if ice was flowing through his veins instead of blood. Pulling his phone out, he stared at the wallpaper before him. It was Phil and him the day they both graduated. Dan remembers how Phil seemed more proud of him but all he was worried about was finding the next person to sleep with him.

What could he do? Dan tried to change but he couldn't, he didn't. Maybe he didn't want to but who knew where the truth lies within him.

Trust is undoubtedly something no one has in him. He lost everything he thought but it turns out he didn't until now. Phil was everything he ever needed and wanted, but he lost that. Now he has nothing and no one. No one but the few who want him just for sex. There was nothing special about it. It was just meaningless sex with no passion or warmth in it. People only saw him as a good time on their end, even if it couldn't bring Dan pleasure anymore.

Looking up, he saw the building where Phil's apartment was in. His mind was other places, yet his feet brought him here. Tears stung in his eyes as they fell down his cheeks, freezing to his cold skin. A voice came from behind him, startling him to the point he nearly fell.

"What are you doing here?" The voice was like music to his ears, a harmony only played by angels and on the most elegant instruments heaven had to offer.  _ Phil. _

Breathing deeply and wiping his eyes, Dan turned around to face him. The tip of his nose was red from the cold and his cheeks held a rosy glow that fit him perfectly. "Uh, I- I don't know. I was just walking and ended up here."

Noticing that he was crying, Phil couldn't help but pity Dan. The two used to be so close and Phil was head over heels but now he couldn't bear to look at him, but he did. While it hurt, he also felt a pity over him. "Alright," Phil spoke quietly.

Biting his lip and looking to through ground, Dan mumbled, "I love you Phil."

"I'm sure you do Dan." He barked bitterly. The words stinging himself as they spewed from his tongue.

"I do! Please Phil. I- I want to wake up every day with you asleep beside me. Not the beside someone who I'm not worth anything to. I- I want to annoy you all day and make you go places with me. I just want you Phil. That's all. All I want is you." Dan rambled quickly, more tears falling from his eyes. His heart was pounding, he could physically hear it.

Sighing, Phil shook his head. "Dan, how do I know? You - you lied to me, you manipulated me so many times into thinking that you changed and I don't know if I can believe you." "Let me try then!" Dan pleaded staring at Phil. "Please just let me try."

Breathing deeply, Phil stared to the sky, the stars twinkling as they did every night. "That's going to be hard you do understand that don't you?"

"I'm willing to try, you just have to let me."

Nodding, Phil sighed. "You’ll have to prove it Dan. We can be friends, but that’s all we can be. Unless you prove to me you’ve changed and the games stop." He whispered flashing him a sympathetic smile before disappearing into the building in front of him.

Dan's heart was broken, but so was Phil's. Dan watched as he walked away, silently vowing to himself to give it everything that he had. For all he wanted anymore was Phil. 


End file.
